Electrical connectors, such as power jacks and audio or data signal jacks, are typically mounted on printed circuit boards for use in a variety of electronic equipment. For example, a separate jack is typically provided for a power connection to recharge a battery and another jack for an audio connection used in a cellular telephone after the battery is recharged. Typically, only one jack may be utilized at a time for its associated purpose. The power plug and the audio plug have special shapes to prevent the connectors from accidental insertion into the wrong connector, for example, to prevent accidental insertion of a power jack into an audio receiving plug (or vice versa) which could cause damage to the electronic equipment. The power connection is often used to provide low voltage DC from an external power supply to the printed circuit board for charging internal batteries, and the audio jack is typically used to allow the user to connect headphones to the cellular telephone.
It is desirable to minimize the amount of circuit board area required for such connectors, particularly in small, lightweight, portable devices. It is also desirable to eliminate the need for multiple types of connectors, reducing the parts list and inventory for a product and thereby resulting in cost savings and assembly efficiencies.
As portable devices become ultra-miniaturized, there is insufficient space for the series of separate jacks and plugs which are connectable to the device. Furthermore, it becomes difficult for the user to determine which plug should go within which jack and the user may attempt to force a connection which is improper and which can damage the equipment.